summoners_war_fffandomcom-20200214-history
New Dungeon Release! (Sky Passage)
Venture into the Sky Passage and voyage into the realm above the land! Experienced players may make their way to the Sky Queen, challenging her for some incredible rewards and runes! Sky Passage Floors *Floor 1 - 5 Crystal First Time Completion *Floor 2 - 5 Crystal First Time Completion *Floor 3 - 5 Crystal First Time Completion *Floor 4 - 5 Crystal First Time Completion + Mystical Scroll Challenge *Floor 5 - 5 Crystal First Time Completion *Floor 6 - 5 Crystal First Time Completion *Floor 7 - 5 Crystal First Time Completion + Light and Darkness Scroll Challenge *Floor 8 - 5 Crystal First Time Completion *Floor 9 - 5 Crystal First Time Completion *Floor 10 - 5 Crystal First Time Completion + Legendary Scroll Challenge *Floor 11 (Events Only) - 100 Crystal First Time Completion + Transcendence Scroll Floors 1-4 Rewards *Runes (Energy, Focus, Guard, Appraise) - Common-Epic *Mana *Mystical Scroll *Elemental Scrolls (Very Rare) *Summoning Stones (1-2) *Unknown Scrolls Floor 5-7 *Runes (Energy, Focus, Guard, Appraise) - Rare-Legendary *Mana *Mystical Scroll *Elemental Scrolls (Rare) *Summoning Stones (1-3) *Unknown Scrolls Floor 8-10 *Runes (Energy, Focus, Guard, Appraise) - Epic-Six Star *Mana *Mystical Scroll *Elemental Scrolls (Rare) *Summoning Stones (1-3) *Unknown Scrolls *Light and Darkness Summoning Pieces (1-3) *Legendary Summoning Pieces (1-3) *Light and Darkness Scroll (Super Rare) Floor 11 Challenge the Goddess of the Passage to obtain incredible rewards! Guaranteed: *Elemental Scroll of each attribute *250,000 Mana Stones *2 Devilmon *1 Light and Darkness Scroll *Appraise Rune (Random Slot, Six Star, Legendary) *Transcendance Scroll (First Time) Chance of getting: *Legendary Scroll *Reappraisal Stones *Golden Rainbowmon (Ascends a six-star monster into a seven star monster.) Floor 11 Floor 11 features five stages. *Stage 1 - Three healing angels + Two attacking angels *Stage 2 - four attacking angels *Stage 3 - one attack angel leader + two healing angels *Stage 4 - four healing angels *Stage 5 - Sky Goddess + Healing Tower Sky Goddess Abilities: *Eternal Oblivion (Passive) - Enemies are unable to activate their passive abilities whilst you are active. *Souring Power (Passive) - Gains stronger when you defeat an enemy. *Tower Defense (Passive) - Attack bar increases when Healing Tower activates. *Angelic Strength (Passive) - When you kill an enemy creature, you will gain another turn. *Eternal Shield (Passive) - Cannot be dealt with Continuous damage or inability effects. *Divinity: Attacks a random enemy, stealing all beneficial effects and inflicting continuous damage. *Heaven's Gate: Grants invincibility and immunity for 4 turns. This has a high resistance rate. (Reusable in 5 turns). *Summoners War: Attacks all enemies, inflicting an array of continous damage effects for 8 turns. (Reusable in 5 turns). Recommended Team for Sky Goddess Event *Baretta (SPD Lead) - Despair/Destroy - 100% Accuracy, 30k+ HP. *Wind Undine - Destroy/Destroy/Destroy - 40k+ HP, max skilled. *Belladeon - Violent/Destroy - 35k+ HP, max skilled, 90%+ Accuracy *Dark Magical Archer or Theomars - Violent/Blade or Destroy - 25k+ HP, 2,000+ Attack, 150 Crit Damage, 80 Crit Rate *Frigate (Bernard Sub) - Violent/Destroy - 250+ SPD. Helps to boost speed of team + cool downs. Bernard is an okayish sub. You can destroy the HP of the tower and the goddess to stop her from healing, as the tower is almost indestrutable and cannot gain continous damage effects. In fact, the boss can be destroyed so her HP is 10%, this gives you the opportunity to nuke her in a few turns with a heavy nuker (Theomars for example). Baretta can be used in the early stages and is vital when it comes to the attack bar decrease, as the healing angels heal a mass amount of life each turn. Bethany is a great choice! as she can slow the boss down and deal a very heavy hitting attack with her third skill! The attacking angels have low base HP meaning they can be nuked. The stage 3 attacking angel has higher base HP but can be defeated by an outspeeding nuke with destroy.